


Bulwer-Lytton Bad Sentence Challenge - Marvel Edition

by starhawk2005



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bulwer-Lytton Bad Sentence Challenge, F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad sentences I created for  Cincoflex's Bulwer-Lytton Bad Sentence Challenge, Marvel Edition, over on Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulwer-Lytton Bad Sentence Challenge - Marvel Edition

1) After Loki had imprisoned Jane Foster in the cell, made up to look like an ordinary bedroom, she set quickly to work – sheets yanked from the bed,  drawers emptied of underwear, shirts, pants, and even socks, and she interwove and braided everything together, trying to create a rope long enough to get out the window and down to the ground – but when Loki returned unexpectedly, he stared down at her work, rolled his eyes dramatically, and haughtily told her not to get her panties in a twist.

2) It surely wasn’t easy, being the suitor of Loki’s daughter, as she demanded only the most interesting and hard-to-attain gifts from all the Realms – the Casket of Ancient Winters from Jotenheim, a complicated six-wheeled device from Vanaheim, a compact fluourescent lightbulb from Midgard, the Infinity Gauntlet from Asgard, and so on – truly, he thought, the road to Hel is paved with good inventions.

3) The scent of her sexual perfume hung heavy in the room as Loki coaxed Jane Foster’s legs apart – he did not hurry, despite her desperate moans (he enjoyed seeing how many noises he could bring forth from a frustrated female; the more, the merrier he became), and instead he teased her cream-white thighs with languid strokes of his fingers, waited as she writhed and panted, waited until his own engorged manhood throbbed mightily in his breeches – finally, inevitably, he parted her folds and sent his tongue forward to tiptoe through the two lips.

4) As Loki pushed Darcy back roughly into the stone castle wall, as they kissed and groped like crazed teenagers on cocaine and alcohol and many other drugs known to reduce inhibitions and good sense – and there are many others that could be added to that list – and as his arousal became more and more evident, not to mention all the layers of stiffened leather armour pushed hard against the soft curves of her body, Darcy reflected that at the moment, she was really trapped between a rock and a hard place.


End file.
